House Sprite
by terradog13
Summary: After moving into a new house, Berwald finds that he had moved in with a house sprite. After a bad first encounter, the two make a truce to get along. The truce eventually becomes more.


**Just something I found in an old folder.**

On the top of a hill near a small town was a large house. The lawn was slightly overgrown and the house was slightly foreboding, the dark blue blending in with the darkness. The only light came from the full moon rising behind it, the light outlining the creature sitting on the ledge of the roof, swinging his legs back and forth in the air as he watched the movers carry furniture into the house. His small, translucent wings shivered slightly in the wind. _I wonder how long this one will las_t. He smirked and in a blink of an eye, he was gone, preparing for the new arrival.

Berwald sat down on the couch in his new living room, yawning. He had not realized until he had had to pack and then unpack everything that he had a lot of stuff. He stretched his arms and slowly laid down, deciding to take a quick nap before getting back to work. He was just starting to fall asleep when he felt something brush against his ear.

"Leave this place." A voice whispered. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up and looked around . Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a quick flash of someone as they ran into the hallway. He ran over and got a glimpse of the person as they went out of his sight in the hall on the second floor. He went two steps at at time and turned the corner to see the stranger run into the bedroom. He quickly ran into it, looking around. He heard a small giggle behind him. He whipped around to see the door close behind him. He jiggled the knob, but it wouldn't budge. He backed up slightly and took a breath. He brought his foot up and swiftly kicked the door down. He straightened and looked looked over the intruder behind it. He was small and thin, his skin somewhat pale. His hair was the color of pale sunlight, his eyes a light purple. The small man wore a thin somewhat see-through tunic that flowed around him, rippling. His mouth and eyes were wide open.

"What did you do that for?!" The small man yelled. Berwald stared at him, bewildered.

"Who are you?" He calmly asked, his voice level. The man glared at him. He began to mutter under his breath and make strange gestures with his hands, his hands somehow starting to glow.

"What are you do-" Before Berwald could finish his question, the man stopped talking and pushed his hands out towards Berwald. The light shot out and hit Berwald in the chest, knocking him to the ground. His eyes began to close and the last thing he saw was the man's smirking face.

* * *

Berwald groaned as light seared through his eyes. He opened his eyes to see purple right in front of him. He looked around to find that the man from before was sitting on his chest looking down on him, his eyes filled with worry.

"Are you alright?" Berwald watched him stand up before getting up himself.

'I'm fine, but what did you do?" The man looked away.

"I used a spell to make you fall asleep. Sometimes, my temper gets the best of me." Berwald merely looked at him.

"A spell?" The man looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm a house sprite." After a few minutes of standing there, Berwald decided that it would be best to do something normal, after an abnormal evening and morning. He went downstairs and made some cereal and coffee. As he sat down at the table, the sprite sat down on the other side. After taking a sip of coffee, Berwald sighed and looked at him.

"Why are you here?"

"This is my home. I've live here since this place was first built."

"I bought it. It's my home" Tino looked up at him.

"Are you going to try to kick me out like the rest?" Before Berwald could reply, the sprite looked enraged.

"This is my home. I have lived here for hundreds of years and no human will take it from me!" Around them, the cabinet doors began to open and shut and the table began to tremble, spilling Berwald's coffee. Berwald eyed him.

"Settle down." The sprite instantly stopped, looking away as the room quieted..

"That's better. Now, you can stay, but you have to help out. Do some chores." The sprite tilted his head.

"By the way, what's your name?" The sprite looked at him surprised.

"Tino, why?"

"Tino, I will not leave, but I will not kick you out unless you give me reason to. Do you understand?" Tino nodded. He smiled up at Berwald. Berwald patted his head on instinct. Tino instantly blushed and disappeared. Berwald sighed, putting his hand back at his side and returning to his breakfast.


End file.
